Final Request
by Yazmin206
Summary: Bella asks Edward to make love to her before he leaves. will he give in? What does Jacob hav 2 say about it?
1. Chapter 1

**This happens right after Edward tells Bella that he's leaving, in New Moon. It's just something I wanted to do. I do not own the characters, all rights to Steph Meyer.**

"You…you can't do this to me." I cried in the middle of the forest, starring at his unreadable golden eyes, he had never looked more dangerous as he did now.

"I'm sorry, I have to. Is there anything that you want from me before I leave?" he asked me, his tone selfish and strong.

I stood there for a minute thinking about how my life would be without him. Without the love of my life.

"Only one thing," I said considering my options.

"Anything, I promise. What is it that you want?"

"You." I said firmly stepping close to him.

"No, Bella. I have to leave."

"That's not what I meant. Will you promise to give me what I want?"

"Yes." He answered coldly.

"I want…you…to… make love to me." I said my voice broke in the last part.

I saw his eyes widen with fear and horror, dozens of emotions passed through his face, some I recognized. Anger, fear, sadness. But he couldn't feel worst than I did right now.

"Bella, you know I can't, I can't." He replied, closing his eyes. His voice now calm and soothing

"Please, just please Edward." I cried, and I felt how my knees touched the wet dirt in the forest.

He picked me up in his arms and grabbed my face with his cool hands so that I would meet his gaze.

"You know it's not possible Bella."

I felt miserable, _unwanted_. The sobs started again.

"Please." I whispered ducking my head in his marble chest.

I though we were still in the forest but when I opened my eyes to hear the final 'NO' we were running to my house in inhuman speed.

He laid me in my small bed and I though he was going to leave but I felt his cool lips press to mine. It wasn't like any kiss he had given me before. I could feel the way his body lingered touching every inch of mine.

I kissed him back, not because he was a thousand times stronger than me, but because I know that was what I wanted.

He moved from my lips to the hollow of my throat and to kiss my elbows, I felt how he started unbuttoning my shirt and left it wide open. A wave of heat ran through my body and I shivered. I unlocked my hands from his hair and moved them down his chest unbuttoning his shit, he didn't stop me.

He started kissing my jaw; he pulled me to his lips once more. Now his kiss was urgent, I didn't care what he had said in the forest, I didn't care that he didn't want me. Here in his arms I felt needed and most of all _wanted_. I felt like he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

He moved his hands from my waist to my hips running them down my legs where he stopped. He ran his hands back to my waist and found the button in my pants. I could tell that he didn't want to make the next move so I stepped in. I yanked open his pants and tried to pull them down. I only made it to his thighs, my arms weren't very long.

He made a movement and then I realized his pants were no longer on him, I moved awkwardly and yanked mine out knowing what was coming next.

There we both lay only in our underwear; I had never seen Edward undress. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I ran my hand down his chest once more only to find out that I wasn't the only one breathing faster.

I took the next step and yanked my bra off, I threw it away from us, I felt Edward's body tens up, but he kissed me more urgent this time with _passion_?

He took the next step and he ripped my underwear leaving me fully naked, he took his off too. I felt every inch of his body touching mine. There was nothing in whole world that I wanted more than I wanted Edward. I know this happiness wouldn't last forever so I decided to take advantage of it. He kissed my throat moving to my jaw, I pulled his lips to mine. I felt my body starting to heat up more than it already was. He ran his hand down my chest to my waist, to my hip and my leg. Which were naked, I wrapped both my arms around his neck and moved them down to his back and then to his waist. I felt him shiver so I wrapped both my legs around his waist, and so he parted.

I didn't want it to stop but it had to, he kissed me once more in my forehead, his hands and my waist.

"I love you." I whispered. I turned my head up; he knew what I was searching for. He pressed his cool lips to mine. Gentler this time, it was the last thing I felt, and the night closed on me.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Something didn't feel right; I threw my arm across the bed to find it empty. I felt my heart ripping; my hands found a small paper folded in half. I sat up and found out that I was fully dressed in my pajamas, I heard Charlie snoring on the other room. At the moment everything that had happened with Edward felt like a dream. A dream, the most wonderful dream I ever had.

I grabbed the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_**I'm sorry. Please forgive me.**_

_** Edward**_

His elegant writing was the only thing I found of him, so I immediately knew that what had happened wasn't a dream. I had made love with Edward, and it was the most wonderful thing ever, even tough he didn't want me anymore. I still wanted him even more now, now that he knew every imperfection in my body. Now that I knew the perfection of his cool marble body.

I sat there for a couple of minutes remembering every single happy memory that I've had with him. I let my head fall in the pillow and closed my eyes. That was last thing I remember of this day. The most wonderful day of my life. And just like that the night closed on me again. My world, my life was gone and with it, so was Edward.

**So what do you guys think? I'm planning on a second chapter but I need your opinion, I think this is how new moon should be. But anyways if you guys want more post your comments and your ratings. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised a second chapter and here it is. Hope you guys like it. Continue telling people about it and don't forget to leave your comment. **

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

It's been two weeks since that last night. The last night my heart felt alive. The last night I was actually happy.

I never though such pain was possible, but I was wrong, there hasn't been a day when I don't remember how my life was and wonder how my life would have been if He had never left.

Someone knocked my door but I don't feel like answering.

"Bella! Bella please open this door." It was Charlie he had been in pain since everything happened, but not as much as I was in. That was for sure.

"Bella, Billy Black is downstairs. Jacob came too! Can you come down?"

"Go away." I answered, by now my dad knew that those were going to be my last words.

3 Months have gone by. School was as usual boring; it was the thing that caused me the most pain out of all. It was here in this same lunch table where I had first seen Him; the memory makes my heart tear into a thousand pieces.

After school on my way home I caught something running through the forest, it moved too fast so I was sure it wasn't an animal. "Maybe _they_ came back" I though to myself. I stopped my old truck on the side of the road; I couldn't stop myself from feeling exited and hopeful.

I walked a couple of feet into the forest but there was nothing there. Only a scent, a very familiar scent. I didn't want to remember whose it was but I couldn't stop myself. It was His scent, but he was nowhere to be seen, I went back to my truck and started driving, faster than I usually did. On my way home I saw the La Push sign, Jacob had been there the past months with me, he has been my shoulder to cry on. I decided to turn around and drive down to La Push.

I parked on Jacob's driveway; I jumped down from my seat not remembering that my book bag was in my seat I had put it behind me when I left school. The bag dropped to the floor and it fell open, something's got out and were in his driveway.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob said with clearly excitement in his voice.

"Hey Jake," I answered as I bent down to pick up the things that had fallen from my book bag, he helped me too. As I started putting my pencils and pen's into my bag he handed me something from the side. Something I didn't even remembered I had.

"You missed this," I turned around to grab what I thought it was a pen. It was a tampon I put it in my bag a long time ago remembering that incident that I had one in 8th grade when I had my period in class and everybody seen it.

I turned tomato red and fast pulled it from Jacob's hand and stuck it into my bag.

"Thanks Jake," I said and I felt my blush grow more when I looked into his eyes.

"No need to be embarrassed, my sisters used to leave them all over the house," he said, he clearly sounded comfortable.

We walked into his house; Billy was in the living room as always watching the game.

"Hey Bella." He said once he saw me.

"Hello Billy."

Jake was working on his old Rabbit, so we went straight to the garage. Being with Jake made me feel _safe_ I barely remember Him when I was with Jake; he was just so nice to be around.

On my way home I saw that I didn't even closed my bag from the incident earlier on in Jake's driveway. Once more I saw the tampon there, and I started counting on my head.

Once. Twice. Three and half.

My period was three and a half months late, "its normal in the first years," I thought to myself. Charlie was in the couch sleeping as usual, I didn't want to wake him up so I tiptoed to the stairs.

"Bella?" Who else I though.

"Yea dad"

"Hey, why so late?" he rubbed his eyes as he asked.

"Oh, I made a trip down to La Push to see Jake, does it bother you?"

"No! No not at all honey." He said clearly he was glad I was enjoying being with Jake

"Ok, well I may be going there the next few days so,"

"That's good, don't worry about me, I'll cook." Charlie was as bad cooking as I was in lying.

"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed,"

"Ok, good night sweetheart."

"Good night Dad." I made my way up the stairs and into my room; I changed into my pajamas and lay in bed knowing what was going to happen.

My own scream woke me up in the middle of the night. I've been having the same dream for two months now; Charlie didn't bother to come see me anymore. I stayed up for the rest of the night until it was time to wake for school. I stood up, and yanked out some of my old jeans, the jeans I wore that last night, the last night I was _alive_. I pulled them past my knees and they wouldn't close, clearly I was gaining some weight because I tried another pair and they wouldn't fit either. So I gave up and grabbed my sweat pants and I took those to school.

"Wow, Bella, you've gained some weight!" said Jessica as we walked over to our lunch table. Today I felt very, very hungry so I grabbed two slices of pizza and a piece of cake. I ate everything. Jessica and Mike watched me mouth hanging open. I heard Lauren from the back, she was talking to Angela.

"Maybe she's pregnant, that's why Cullen left her. He was too scared to be a daddy." Clearly she sounded annoyed but I never knew why. Suddenly something clicked on my head, Lauren said the word _pregnant_ and I remember that glorious night I had spent with Edward, the unused tampons in my bag. My hand automatically dropped to the bump in my stomach. I was speechless; by the way Mike looked at me I'm sure my face was surprised. I made it through the day, the curiosity in me never stopped, so after school was over instead of going down to La Push I went straight to a drug store and bought one of those pregnancy tests. I didn't want to get excited knowing that there was a child growing inside of me, His child.

I drove as fast as my truck could to my house, Charlie wasn't home yet. I yanked my jacket out and threw it in the table. I grabbed the test and went straight to the bathroom. I read the instructions and followed the procedures; I had to wait ten minutes for the answer. While the test worked I went to grab something to eat. I was very hungry, when I finished the piece of lasagna from last night's dinner it was over ten minutes, I went over the bathroom to where I had left the test and grabbed it. I looked at it there couldn't be a more obvious answer. I looked at the instructions to see what the sign meant. My eyes immediately filled with salt water as I saw what was in the test, my hand again dropped immediately to the bump in my stomach. _Positive._

**The next chapter will probably be posted next week so stay in touch. Laterz**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised a third chapter, and I keep my promises so here it is... enjoy people and don't forget to leave your comments...**

**Chapter 3.**

I never thought happiness could exist again after the way my life was, a baby, my baby. I was going to have a baby. The best thing of all is that it was His baby, I will have something to remind me of him, of his cool maybe body, of his sweet breath and I would keep it forever. "A baby!" I said out loud, I was still looking at the test in my shaking hands. I couldn't believe it, it seemed too unreal, too amazing.

I couldn't sleep at night, a baby. I was too happy to think about the things that would come next like, telling Charlie, Renne and Jacob. How will they take it?

I hear the cry of my little baby, at this moment the pain didn't really matter.

"It's a girl," said my doctor.

"A girl," I said exhausted.

"She's….bbbb…beautiful" managed to say the nurse.

"Give her to me," I extended my arms to grab my little baby.

"How will you name her?" asked Jacob, without taking his eyes off the beautiful angel in my arms.

"Renesmee" I said, with a smile in my face. I had thought of a name for a while. I wanted something original but most of all, I wanted something that would like both of our families.

"Renesmee Carlie," I said once again, looking at the beautiful girl, I touched her cheek she was beautiful. "Just like her father" I thought to myself.

I never smelled Edward's scent again but Renesmee smelled just like him. She had my brown eyes, Edward's hair and Charlie's Curls. Sadness rushed through my heart and mind. She would never meet her father, Jacob offered himself to take care of Renesmee. He was going to be her father figure. He had to deal with me through the rest of my pregnancy; he had been so kind with me. I remember the day that I told him I was pregnant.

*******

"Jacob I'm pregnant."

His face was filled with…anger.

"Is that why he left? Is he that irresponsible? That son of a ….—"he screamed before I cut him off.

"No! He left because he didn't want me anymore, but he didn't know I was pregnant. He will never know."

"Bella...This…is…are you sure?"  
"Yes, I took the test a week ago, Jacob I'm having a baby."

"Have you told Charlie yet?" he asked still with shock in his voice.

"No." I simply said not wanting to think about what was going to happen once Renee and Charlie found out.

***

Right now with Renesmee in my arms nothing matter, the world didn't matter. She was just so beautiful, nothing could be compared. Charlie and Renee had both come to see her. They were as dazzled as I was. We made Charlie and Renee think that Jacob was the father. At first they were very mad but Charlie preferred Jacob to be the father than Edward. Renee, well she was hard but at the end she took it, she wanted me to be happy. My early months were the hardest and happiest. Jacob had asked me to marry him and I had said yes, but not because I loved him. But because I didn't want my baby to grow without a father figure by her side, we were getting married as soon as Renesmee was born. We made an agreement, I would marry him but we wouldn't have a married couple's life. He had agreed but he also promised that one day I would love him as much as I once loved Edward, _my_ Edward. I knew it would be possible but I didn't reject myself the opportunity.

Renesmee grew quickly, she was now three years old, and could talk. She walked and ran; she slept every night like a little angel. She called Jacob "Daddy" I at first didn't want her to call him like that because it would be hard for her when she finds out that Jacob is not her real father.

Today we were going on vacation like we did every year in summer; we had decided to go to Alaska, even though in Forks summer wasn't really hot. Renesmee wanted to meet penguins and Jacob never refused anything. He has loved her like a real father would, like Edward would, Jacob and I had gotten married after Renesmee was born, but we had no "marital" life.

He once tried, but I refused and so never did again. We were the best of friends, but nothing else. We were in the Airport waiting for our flight; Jacob and Renesmee were running around. Sometimes Jacob seemed more childish than Renesmee herself. The flight took a long time I don't even know how many ours we'd been in the plane, we finally arrived it was dark outside so I figured out it was 6 or 7 p.m.

We made our way through the crowd, Jacob went to get our luggage and Renesmee touched my arm.

"_Mommy, when are we going to see the penguins?"_ she thought. Jacob knew nothing about Renesmee's gift. When ever she touched me I could hear her thoughts. Somehow she knew that Jacob was not supposed to know about it.

We sat in the waiting room, Jacob said that out luggage was somewhere in the other building and he told us to wait here for him.

"Daddy!" My baby screamed running off to hug Jacob who was carrying all of our clothes and stuff.

"Hey baby girl," he answered putting the bags in the floor to hug Renesmee. I smiled to myself to see how much Jacob loved my baby. I turned around to take one last look at the airport. Something caught my eye. Or should I say someone?

He was standing there, next to a wall. A couple of people with him, he looked just as gorgeous as I remember him. My heart starting beating faster than ever I couldn't breath, he looked up to meet my gaze. His face was full with sadness, something about him made his face look older?

I blushed and looked down, I looked up to find him wide eyed looking at me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I heard Alice ask.

She followed Edward's eyes to meet me, Jasper joined them. Alice smile was wide and excited; she was walking or dancing toward me with arms wide open. Edward and Jasper watched mouth hanging open.

"Mommy, let's go," screamed Renesmee running towards me. Alice stopped once she saw Renesmee, her face changed from excited to a face with horror. I looked up to meet Edward's gaze, his eyes were unreadable. He looked down to look at Renesmee who was also like me dazzled by her father, her aunt and her uncle who were for some reason in the same airport as we were. Of course she didn't knew about the Cullen's, I had never been strong enough to tell her about those beautiful people. I could see it, Edward, he knew. He knew my little baby was also his; he looked up and looked at my eyes. He pointed at my baby, who was just as confused as me. I knew he was asking me if she was his, I had no words so I just nodded. Edward's lips curved into my favorite smile.

"Bella, honey can we go?" asked Jacob, obviously he hadn't seen the Cullen's and I didn't want him to.

"Yes, let's go." I said trying to break the fusion I felt when I saw into Edward's beautiful eyes.

Alice and Jasper just stood there starring at Renesmee, me and back to Edward. They could see it too, the resemblance between them was too much and no one would ever doubt Renesmee was Edward's daughter. We started walking and I turned once more to see Edward, looking at Renesmee, he looked like an angel. His face was happy, he knew we were both linked in some way, and I remember what he had told me that day in the woods.

"It will be as if I'd never existed" he had said. So why was he happy? He didn't want me anymore, so why would he be happy now knowing that something linked us? We made out way to the hotel where we would be spending the rest of the week. Jacob didn't ask anything, he obviously didn't notice anything weird about me in the airport. Renesmee asked me who those people were, but I had no words. I didn't sleep all night. Part of me felt happy because I'd seen Him once more. And he had seen her, my little baby, my Renesmee.

**So what do you guys think? I am so excited to write the next chapter. You guys will love it. I hope you like this one; don't forget to leave your comment. And tell people about it.**

**I'll talk to you guys later. Maybe in the next one I'll write a little bit on Edward's perspective. **

**Well laterz guys have a good one, and don't forget to leave your comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys with the 3****rd**** chapter. It was necessary to build the plot. I have so many ideas to work with. So here's the 4****th**** chapter and DO expect at least 3 more chapters. Please you guys don't forget to leave your comment and recommendations. =]**

The next day we went to a park, Renesmee was eager to see the penguins. We got to the hotel very late; Jacob was tired so he went straight to the bedroom to sleep. Renesmee and I were hungry so we decided to go to the hotel's restaurant and order something to eat. I was ordering when my baby pulled my shirt.

"Mommy, mommy the pretty guy is here," I was confused so I followed her gaze to meet a pair of golden eyes.

Edward stood in the check in desk; next to him were Alice and Jasper. Just as beautiful but I couldn't break away from his eyes. Edward stood motionless just moving his eyes from Renesmee to me and back forth.

I didn't notice that my baby was running towards her father.

"Hi, who are you? Why are you so pretty? Do you know mommy or daddy?" my baby asked.

Edward just stayed there locked in her eyes, he tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth, that's when I saw what she was doing.

"Renesmee, come back here" I said extending my arm so Renesmee could grab it. She ran towards me and I turned back to the lady in the counter waiting for me to order.

"I'm sorry, I'm not hungry anymore, thank you," I said to the lady.

"Are you sure ma'am, we could send it straight to your room."

"No, thank you. Maybe I'll order something later."

I grabbed my baby's hand and started walking towards the elevator.

"Wait!" I was hoping that I was imagining that beautiful velvet voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward walking towards me; he had my favorite crocked smile in his face.

He finally made it to where I and my baby stood, I tried to concentrate on breathing, but it felt impossible. Edward stopped about 5 feet apart from us. He looked at me, and said something which I wasn't able to understand. My heart was already beating 1000 times faster.

"Mommy, the man asked you a question," my baby said.

I looked up at Edward who was still smiling.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I said how you've been?"

"Good," I said trying to breathe normally, "and you?"

"Bella! Oh Bella. How nice to see you again," Alice sang from behind, she was already walking—or dancing—towards me.

She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Edward and Jasper stood motionless looking at her, Edward flashed her an angry look; but it was normal for Alice to act that way.

"Hi Alice," I said smiling.

"Who is this little angel?" she asked bending down to look straight into Renesmee's eyes.

"I'm Renesmee, who are you?" my baby asked. Renesmee was always filled with questions.

"I'm Alice, your mom and I used to be good friends, you're so big. How old are you?" Alice asked her with her high soprano voice.

"I'm three years old." Renesmee answered.

I looked up to see Edward's face; he looked like he would be crying; if he could. Alice stood up, she knew about my Renesmee.

"Well Bella, I see you're wonderful." Alice said to me.

"Yes—well I guess." I responded.

"We should get going," I heard Jasper say from the back.

"Hello Jasper," I waved at him.

"Hello Bella, it's…nice to see you," he never looked at my eyes. I was sure he still felt guilty about the incident in his house the day of my birthday.

"Goodbye Renesmee, we're staying in this hotel as well, so I guess we will be seeing each other again. Maybe you would like to come with me shopping?" Alice asked Renesmee who was already jumping with excitement. My heart gave a jump of its own when I heard they were staying in this same hotel.

"Can I mommy, can I. Please can I?" Renesmee asked me.

"I….don't know Nessie," I said. "I'll have to think about it."

"Oh Bella, you knew she'll be safe with us" Alice told me grabbing my shoulder. "In fact, Jasper and I were heading to the mall. Why don't you let her come with us?"

"I don't know Alice, she hasn't had dinner yet," I responded.

"I'll buy her something to eat at the mall, please Bella." She leaned over to whisper something in my ear. "I want to spend time with my niece." She said.

I giggled a little bit, Renesmee was still holding my hand and she let me see her mind that she really wanted to be with Alice. I looked down at her and she made her puppy face; at this I had to smile.

"Fine," I said. "But Alice, please don't let her get away with what she wants."

"Yay!" both Alice and Renesmee sang in harmony.

"Ok, let's go than." Alice extended her arm so Renesmee could grab her hand. They walked out the hotel entrance, Renesmee waved me goodbye. Jasper didn't look so thrilled at the idea of my baby spending time with her aunt.

I looked up and saw Edward's eyes concentrated on my face. We stared at each others eyes god knows for how long. The minutes ticked by and my legs started to feel a little stiff of standing up for so long not moving. Edward's flashed his white teeth in a breath taking smile.

"Still as human as I remember you." He said.

"Well you know, not all of us stopped aging at 17," I said. Even though I was almost 21 I still looked the same way as three years ago.

"You know I love that color on your skin," he said pointing at my shirt; I was wearing the blue blouse he complimented so many times. I started to blush, I felt like my face was burning.

I looked up and he was now standing within inches of me, he raised one hand and brushed the back of his hand through my cheek, he just moved it back and forth, I already couldn't breathe right.

People passed and they just stared at us, we didn't notice them. We just stood locked into each other's gaze. His eyes were filled with excitement, curiosity, and love?

We went and sat down in one of the couched in the lobby, he asked me about Renesmee, about my pregnancy and about the time that had passed by.

I told him every single thing skipping the "Jacob part," he listened smiling and laughing when I told him about the time Renesmee had kicked me so hard that I thought I was already giving birth to her. He laughed at that louder than ever.

He wanted to know all the details about Renesmee's first months, he asked me questions one after another one. But of course he had to ask the one I didn't want to answer.

"…and Jacob?"

"Jacob had been Renesmee's father; he has been with her and treated her like a real father would."

"Bella, I didn't know—" I stopped him holding up my hands.

"I know, you left because you didn't love me, so why would you want her. Knowing that she was also part of mine." I looked into his eyes; hundreds of emotions ran through his face; sadness but most of all anger.

"Bella—I—never stopped loving you." He said.

"But—" I started to say confuse before he stopped me.

He explained the _real_ reasons why he had left, why he never came back. After he was done explaining he ran the back of his hand to my face again. I hadn't realized I was crying. He dried the tears with his hand.

"Oh Edward!" I cried jumping on him, hugging him as hard as I could he probably didn't notice how much force I was putting in an effort to pull his perfect body to my un-perfect body. He hesitated at first but gave up and he hugged me back. The people sitting on the rest of the couches stared at us, so he stood up grabbed my arm and guided me to his room. We got there and I sat on the edge of the bed, he stood his back to me. He turned around to look at me and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Bella, now that you know that I love you, I don't know what's next. I mean you're with Jacob now—"

"Edward," I interrupted him. "Jacob married me, but we've never had _any_ kind of contact. You're the only man who has ever…"

"So you and him…don't have a marital life?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"No," I replied firmly, he smiled a wide smile at me. He pulled himself closed to me, still holding my face in his hands. He closed his eyes and tested his forehead to mine; I felt his cool breath hit my face. I couldn't resist the desire anymore so I pressed my lips to his with all the force that I had, I couldn't really be strong with his scent hitting my face. I didn't even know how, but we were suddenly standing. He pulled his face an inch away from mine.

"Bella..."

"No, please just don't say anything," I opened my eyes to find his eyes open too. He pressed his lips gently to mine; I locked my hands in his hair. He had both arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer to his chest and I started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped me and pulled back to look at me.

"Bella, you're married," he said.

"I don't care!" I almost screamed, the heat running through my body made it impossible for me to think right. I yanked out my shirt so fast that I don't even know how I did it. I took off his shirt and started kissing his marble chest. His breathing became heavier. I kissed the hollow of his throat; he knew what I was searching for.

He moved from my lips to my shoulders, he ripped my bra and threw it somewhere in the big room. Suddenly he stiffened and stopped kissing me; maybe he thought he scared me by ripping my bra with _such _enthusiasm. I jumped and wrapped both my legs around his waist and started kissing him. As soon as he saw my reaction he knew that he hadn't scared me, so he put me down. I ran my hand through his chest which was now bare. All the shyness in me disappeared and I reached for his pants, I wanted something and it was hidden somewhere in there. He reached for mine too, somehow he managed to lay us in the big bed, and he ran his hands through all my body which was very hot. He kissed the hollow of my throat and ran his lips to my ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

I turned my head to look into his eyes, I kissed him and said. "I love you more than my own life."

He gently brushed his finger tips to my face and like that I forgave him. I forgave him for leaving me alone so he wouldn't represent a danger for me. I forgave him for everything; well actually there was nothing to forgive.

And so we repeated that glorious night when our little Renesmee came to be.

**SO? What did you guys think? Please don't forget to leave your comments. =] ill probably update later in the week. Tell me what you guys think and your recommendations. Laters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. I know that Edward wouldn't really make love to Bella again, but you guys got to understand that he was desperate to be with his love. And what they did was in a moment of passion. Although he might regret it, you know because she is married. But I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story. **

I woke up in the night, something was cradling me. I realized I was way too comfortable, cold muscular arms were wrapped around me holding me tight to a cool body.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." He said. I turned around and there he was, like always with his perfect face looking at me. His eyes gave nothing away, he smiled my crocked smile but somehow it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey," I said, I threw my arms across to try to hug him. Edward hugged me too, but he did it with restrain. Something was bothering him.

"Alice came back; Renesmee is sleeping in her room. You might want to get her and go to your room so Jacob won't notice." He said. his voice was flat and icy.

"What's wrong?" I asked kissing his perfect bare chest.

"Bella, this was wrong, it shouldn't have had happen. It's a sin, Bella I'm sorry for doing this. This was completely wrong." He closed his eyes, pain and regret rushed through his face.

"What? Edward no! I wanted this; I wanted to be with you again. I still do, I don't regret what happened because it was amazing. You don't realized how many times I dreamed of being with you like this again," I stretched up and kissed him in the cheek. "Edward, I love you. What we did was an act of love, and besides. Jacob and I never married through church. So there's no sin."

"But Bella, it was still wrong. You still have a husband, this was wrong of us. Bella I want you to divorce Jacob." He said grabbing my face in between his hands.

"Edward, I will divorce Jacob. But what will guarantee me that you won't leave again? I don't want Renesmee to grow without a father." I said.

"Bella— marry me." He said. My heart gave a big jump when I heard this, I couldn't believe it. He really did want me.

"Oh Edward," I said crushing myself against his body. "Of course I'll marry you. It's what I've been wanting all this years." Tears started falling down. He brushed his hand through my cheeks and dried all the tears that had escape. One was almost at my lips but he dried it up with his lips. So many times I dreamed of this, of being with Edward, hugging each other and kissing his lips.

I had to get dressed; when I was opening the door of Edward's room something grabbed my hand.

"Were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?" he asked me.

"Sorry, I'll see you later?" I said, clearly he understood I was asking.

"Yes, if by later you mean the rest of eternity, then yes." He once again grabbed my face in between his hands and very softly kissed my lips once, twice, three times. My head started spinning so I threw my arms around his neck. He kissed me back but started pulling me away after a couple of seconds.

"Bella, Renesmee just woke up. I just heard her say your name." he slid the words between my lips. I groaned and untied my fingers.

"Bye— Edward" I said.

"Yes"

"I love you." I said, his eyes were warm.

"After all can you believe that I do too?" he asked me, still locking my gaze in his eyes.

"Yes, I actually can." I responded.

I hurried to get to Alice's room and get my baby. She was up, like Edward had said. I carried her to my room. Jacob was still sleeping so I decided to sleep with Renesmee. I went over everything that had happened the past 2 days. I still couldn't believe it.

The next day Jacob received a call from Sam, he had to leave. Apparently something was going on in La Push.

"Mommy I wanted to stay more time," Renesmee said pulling my shirt.

"Aw baby, you guys don't have to leave, stay here." Jacob said looking at me. "Enjoy the rest of the week. Maybe I'll be able to join you guys before the week is over."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to ruin this for you." He said.

Jacob left an hour after, me and Renesmee were left all by ourselves in an unknown place. Where the only persons we knew were 3 beautiful vampires. After Jacob left, Renesmee and I decided to move to a smaller room. I was carrying out stuff when suddenly two iron arms were wrapped around my waist. Something kissed my ear, I giggled a little bit. I hadn't thought that me and Edward were back together and that Jacob was now gone.

"What would you say to spend the day with me?" Edward whispered.

"I would love to." I whispered back. And then he was gone. I finished getting our luggage to the other room. A quiet knock made me jump. I walked over to open the door and someone was there jumping with excitement.

"Hi Bella!!" it was Alice she squeezed me and gave me a kiss in the cheek. "Where's Renesmee? Oh there you are! Come we're going to be late!" she almost screamed with excitement. She grabbed Renesmee by her hand and threw her jacket to Jasper who was waiting in the door.

"Alice, where are you taking my daughter?" I asked her.

"Didn't she tell you? Well we're going to see polar bears." She said. I looked at Renesmee who was now hiding her face behind Alice.

"I thought the bears were not in zoo's." I said.

"Who said anything about a zoo?" Jasper asked from behind. I turned around and a wicked smile crossed through his face.

"Alice, if something happens to her I swear—"

"Relax Bella," she said. "Believe me; if a bear wants to attack her, we got weapons." She flashed her white and shiny teeth. I didn't like the idea very much but who was going to take care of her when Edward came to get me?

"Fine, but be careful." I said. Renesmee ran to me and hugged me.

"Thank you mommy, let's go Aunty Alice!" at this my mouth had to be hanging open.

"Oh Bella, I hope you don't mind. I told her to call me Aunt and Jasper wants her to call him Uncle. I mean she does look an awful lot like me." Jasper let out a giggle and he looked like he could be laughing if he was allowed to.

"No, of course not." I said.

"Ok, let's go then." Renesmee waved bye to me.

I closed the door behind me, I sat in the bed and lay my head down which hit something hard.

"Ow!" I said. I turned around to look what I missed to put in the table. A white box was there. I pulled it into my lap and read a small piece of paper.

**Bella, wear this tonight.**

**Oh and please, use mascara and lipstick.**

**Everything you need is inside.**

**Alice**

"Who else," I said out loud. I opened the box to find a beautiful blue silk dress. It was the kind of blue Edward loved to see on me. It was long, smooth and utterly beautiful. I put it next to the bed and there was more stuff inside the book. I reached for it, "a thong?!" I screamed. Alice was going to pay for this. Also inside the box were a couple of accessories, a purse that went with the dress, shoes and make-up.

I read the note again and I realized I'd missed a spot.

**P.S. **

**Oh, Edward will pick you up at 4:00 p.m.**

**So you have about 40 min to get ready**

I realized I know had about 30 min to get ready, I dressed as fast as I could skipping the thong. The dress had French tags so it must had been very expensive, I put on the shoes, but I had no idea what to do with the hair, so I just let it fall down my back. I brushed on some mascara and painted my lips with bright red lipstick. I looked at myself in the mirror to see what I looked like. The woman standing there looked very tall with stiletto's her skin looked really pretty with that dress color, and the make-up made her look elegant.

A soft knock made my heart jump. I walked over and opened the door. What was waiting for me was unexpected. Something that not even in a dream would be more beautiful, he was standing there. In a tuxedo; a black tuxedo. Edward looked like a model from the commercials announcing those stores for men. He looked elegant and beautiful.

"Ready?" he asked. He smiled his crocked smile. At that moment my heart started beating faster then ever.

"Yes," I said. I went back to the room to grab the purse Alice had bought me. I went back to him and closed the door behind me. When I looked up to him again, my breath went away. He grabbed my arm and wrapped it around his. He led le through the lobby of the hotel, we reached the exit. He seemed enthusiastic. I though we were going in a car, but I was wrong. An old fashioned car ruled by 4 horses waited outside the hotel to take us to the destination where only the two of us was important.

**Guys don't forget to leave your comments and your suggestions. Hope you like it. Ill update sometime this week laterz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this but I go to school so I had lots and lots of work. But here it is chapter 6.**

Edward and I sat in the car, it felt like a dream. I couldn't believe I was actually with him, he was so beautiful. The jacket that I grabbed completely didn't match my dress but of course Alice left an elegant leather jacket in the car for me to wear. I was freezing, Edward felt me shivered and he pulled the arm that was around me to his side. He only kept my hand; it was just too bad of the cold. When we arrived the driver took the car somewhere else, Edward and I walked into a place I never even dreamed of.

"Do you like it?" he asked me, my mouth was hanging open when I saw what was in front of my human eyes.

It was a theater, the most elegant and wonderful building I had ever seen, the stage was huge and thousands of lights made it look clear and wide. Edward took my hand and guided me to two seats in the middle of the rows of more seats, they were different then the rest of them. These two seats were gone and instead there was a big red sofa. Edward and I sat there. I was too amazed to say anything.

"I thought you might actually like to see Romeo & Juliet performed," he said. I could actually see that he was happy, the way his eyes looked when I first saw him in the airport was long gone, and his eyes shined with brightness that dazzled my eyes and left me breathless.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked me, a worried tone came through his marble lips.

"We—came to see—Rome and Juliet?" I asked, my mouth of course hanging open.

"Well yes, do you like the idea? Or would you prefer to see The Crucible?" he asked joking now.

"No! I want to see Romeo and Juliet," I said catching my breath and trying to make my heart beat the normal way.

"Good then," he smiled his crocked smile and slowly grabbed my face in his hands. He softly pressed his cool lips to mine, there was really no reason for my reaction, I locked my fingers in his hair and my lips parted. I felt him pull away; he looked at my eyes and smiled. "I don't think the actors would like to perform with two people making out in front of them." He said.

I smiled and he pressed his lips to mine once more.

"Okay, sorry" I said and quickly sat straight and looked at the stage. The curtains closed and open back. The narrator started telling the story but I didn't pay attention mostly I was paying attention at Edward who sat next to me with one arm around my waist, he whispered every single line of the play just like he had that time in my house the day of my birthday.

When the play was halfway through he stood up and I was confused, I was sure there was still another part to the play.

"Come I want to show you something," he said extending his hand to grab mine. "We have fifteen minutes until the second part starts," I grabbed his hand and he led me through the back of the theater, a small blanked laid in the middle of a room with no walls. The glass windows which surrounded the room gave the most beautiful view, you could see the mountains covered by snow, and the sunset was amazing. I turned around to share this moment with him. He stood in the door looking at me like I was a prize rather then the outrageous winner.

"Edward, this is amazing. How did you do this?" I asked walking towards him.

I hadn't realized that the floor was covered with white roses. The fragrance of the room was magnificent, but nothing compared to Edward, _my_ Edward.

"Bella," he walked slowly to me extending his arms, I grabbed his cool hands. He stood about an inch away from me. I didn't allow any space between our bodies so I stepped even more closely. I could feel his body now, his glorious marble body touching my fragile human body.

"Bella, I wanted to do this right. I have something for you." He said. His eyes were warm and light. The lightest I had ever seen.

"What is it?" I asked. I was amazed. I was actually excited.

He smiled wide and went to a corner in the room. He removed some of the white roses and grabbed a small black box. He walked over to me; I had never seen Edward nervous. He looked at me in the eye and grabbed my hand.

"Isabella Swan, you have been the person who I least expected to touch my heart, but now you have and I want to spend the rest of the eternity with you," he said this as he got in one knee; he looked up to meet my gaze. My breathing stopped all together, and he gave my hand a little squish. "I love you, and promise to love you for the rest of my days, will you marry me?"

I had no idea what to do, I stayed locked in his glorious eyes, I couldn't believe that this moment was real. My heart started beating again, and he seemed disturbed.

"Bella, I kind of need an answer here," he said.

"Oh! Yes, Edward Yes I will marry you." He smiled even wider now and he out the ring in the third finger in my left hand. He kissed my hand, he stood up and kissed my lips with such passion that the place could had been in fire, I wouldn't have noticed.

We went back to the theater and we finished watching the play. The carriage picked us up and took us back to the hotel; Edward walked me to my room. It was late but not so late. Renesmee was probably with Alice in her room, or maybe they were still in the mall. Edward stopped at the door, I tried pulling him in but he didn't move.

"Won't you come in?" I asked. He knew what I was asking for.

"No, not tonight. Bella I told you, I want to do this right. I won't make love to you again until you are divorced and married to me." He clearly felt the pain I felt. He wanted me too.

"But Edward--," he cut me off before I said anything.

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time later." He said.

He kissed me softly and then he was gone, I went into the room and closed the door behind me. My body was all hot; I had to look down to make sure nothing was burning.

I sat on the bed and waited for my breathing to slow down, a soft knock made me jump to my feet. I opened the door, and Renesmee was there. She had tons of bags with her; Alice and Jasper were by her side with even more bags.

"Alice what the…" I trailed off.

"Bella, relax. She needed new clothes anyways." She said slipping into my room and putting all the bags in the bed.

"Mammy, Aunty Alice bought you something in that store with a lot of naked ladies." Renesmee said, I started to blush and looked over at Alice who was giggling.

"Victoria's Secret Nessie, I told you." She looked at me. "I saw what Edward decided so I bought you some stuff to make him change his mind." She said.

"Alice, there was no need for that—"she stopped me with one finger up.

"Oh, yes there is!" she hissed. "Well Nessie I'll pick you up tomorrow, I want to take you to the museum." She grabbed Jasper's hand, blew Renesmee a kiss and winked at me. "Use it wise Bella."

Jasper was giggling, "Bye Nessie, have a good night Bella," he said, he started leading Alice through thee hall.

"Goodnight Bella." Alice said walking or dancing, towards the elevator.

Nessie was already in the bed showing me all the clothes Alice had bought her. After the fashion show was over, I picked up all the mess and put the Victoria's Secret bags in the closet. I would look at them when Renesmee was sleeping. I was very tired, when I got back from the bathroom Renesmee was already in bed sleeping. I slipped in the bed and wondered how my life would be from now on, there thinking that Edward and me were going to spend out life's together I looked at the beautiful ring and the night closed on me.

**I will be updating this story but I don't know when. Hopefully soon. Well don't forget to leave your comments. Later guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter 7**

The light of yet another day woke me up, I looked at my side and Renesmee wasn't there. I immediately panicked.

"Nessie?!" I started to say. I stood up and my hand caught a piece of paper, I read it.

_So I've hoping you won't freak out, I took Nessie out, we'll be back later. Get ready Edward will pick you up by noon. Have fun and please use what I bought for you, I wouldn't want it to be in the garbage….._

_ Alice_

Immediately my heart picked up its normal pace again, a soft knock on the door made me jump out of bed, I quickly looked at myself in the mirror and went to get the door. My beating started to speed up at the minute that I saw who was standing outside my door. Like always Edward was standing there motionless, a wide smile crossing his face.

"So I heard your heart, and I decided to come see what was going on," he said sliding into my room. I stood there like an idiot trying to slow down my breathing. He stood by the bed and looked at me; I closed the door and went to his side. I just stood there marveling the perfection of his face. He quickly extended his arms and scooped me up. I laughed and kissed him passionately, he seemed unaware of the world. This kiss wasn't restrained like the others, there was actually some excitement. I wonder what it's all about.

"Careful love," he said. He pressed his lips once more to mine and he set me on the bed.

'So do you know what Alice was trying to hide from me?" he asked.

"No, I don't know a thing." I said but a giggle escaped me.

"Fine, go get ready. Dress casual and I'll wait right here," he made a motion of being still like a statue. I kissed him once more and half ran to the bathroom. On my way over I grabbed the shirt he had complimented so many times and some jeans. The pink bags were still in the closet, I had no idea how to get them. I quickly showered and changed into my clothes, I had some of my underwear in the in the bathroom. I ran the brush through the tangles in my hair and quickly went to him. He was still sitting the closet, he held up one arm and one of the pink bags was hanging from his arm. He opened it and took out a part of lingerie. My face immediately went tomato red.

'It's not going to work," he said. "I don't care if you wear this bra; I'm still not having sex with you. No matter what you wear."

I went to him, I smiled a wicked smile, and he seemed confused. I got on top of him, he let his body fall on the bed, and I crawled until his face was on my level.

"What if I told you that I'm not wearing anything under this shirt?" his eyes immediately dropped to my breasts, and he saw them. My nipples stood up from my breasts, I had the pleasure to see his eyes pop open wide for a second. In one of those fast movements that I didn't even know how it happened he was yanking out my shirt and quickly put on me the bra that was still in his hands. I felt how his soft cool hands touched my back and I think I'm not sure, he also ran his right hand through my breasts. I giggled and he just got stiff. So fast that I didn't even see, he was standing up.

"Don't do that again!" he screamed. He was almost trembling.

"What? Why not? We already have a daughter.' I said, standing up and fixing my shirt which was a little twisted.

"Don't you see? The temptation that you cause. It too much, I might loose my control." He said, his voice sounded a little more relaxed.

"Well this wouldn't be necessary if you didn't refuse!" I yelled back. I looked down; I felt the hot tears running through my face.

He caught the tears wit his lips, he life my chin up with his index finger. I refused to meet his gaze, I finally decided to look up and saw his buttermilk eyes. He kissed me so softly that it made my head twirl, I wrapped my hands in his hair, and he just like that yanked my shirt off, my pants well it was too late for them. I stood there touching his body only in my underwear and the black bra that Alice had bought. He still had his clothes on, I decided to try and take his shirt off, he didn't complain.

"I love you," he whispered. "I don't care if I go to hell, you're too much. I want you right here, right now." He was almost violent. He ripped apart the bra and my underwear. I felt his pants fall to the floor, and it hit me. He was wearing no underwear himself. Broke apart from his kiss and looked confused at his eyes.

"Alice, decided to play a trick on me." He said, running his hand down my back. I shivered. I smiled widely; Alice was the best sister ever!

He almost threw me into the bed and almost violently started kissing every part of my body, I couldn't breathe. He ran his hand through my naked body, I thought he was going to stop but he didn't. _And then his great golden spear, filled with fire. Plugged into me several times, penetrated to my entrails. A sweetness so extreme that one could not possibly wish it to stop._

We laid there in the bed, he slowly traced patterns with his fingers all over my back, and I sighed and closed my eyes. I giggled a little bit.

"Don't I get to hear the joke?" he asked his voice velvet.

"It's not a very good one," I answered.

"Bella, this just keeps getting more frustrating, not being able to read your mind." He said.

I looked up to see his face, it was soft but something about it didn't convince me at all.

"Well I was thinking that you wanted to restrain yourself and well…" his face expression changed immediately.

"Bella, how can I possible not do this? It's what I want and most important is what YOU want." He kissed my forehead softly. I ran my hand through his bare chest and I felt him tremble.

I stretched my neck to kiss him but he was already stopping my lips with his, somehow he managed to put himself on top of me, he did it so that I felt none of his weight. He didn't stop there; we did it once more, well maybe twice.

Right now this was my happy place, here with Edward, in his arms.

**I'm sorry it was too short but I had been busy, well in next chapter Jacob is coming back and Nessie will find out the truth; don't forget to leave your comments and suggestions. I'll talk to you guys later, oh yeah the "sweetness so extreme" part I got it from Dan Brown's book Angels & Demons, I thought it fit perfectly so yeah. Don't forget to leave your comments.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. My father gave me a trip to London for the summer. And my internet connection was awful. I apologize, but here it is. The 8****th**** chapter. The truth shall come out. Hope you guys like it.**

As the sun rose in the horizon Edward's arms tightened around my waist.

"I don't want to leave." I said hugging him.

"Honey Renesmee is waiting for you," he said. His sweet velvet voice made me shiver.

We dressed in silence, he kissed me goodbye in the room.

"I'll see you later love, get ready. It's time to tell the truth." He said. Fear ran down my spine through my body. "Bella, you have nothing to fear. Everything will be fine."

"Yes," I said. I stretched on my toes to reach and kiss him.

I made my way through the hallway and stopped in front of Alice's bedroom. She opened the door before I knocked.

"Hey Bella. I see you have a lot to thank me for!" she said.

I looked past her and saw Jasper lying in his stomach playing chess with Renesmee. From what I could see the game was pretty tied.

"Where did she learn to play like that? " Alice asked me.

"Jacob taught her," I said. And then it hit me. Jacob was coming back, but when?

"Alice, do you mind if I leave her here for a couple of minutes, I have to make a very urgent call."

"Sure, no problem," Alice said.

She gave me a _just do it_ look and closed the door. I half-ran to the room Jacob and I shared. I picked up the telephone and started dialing.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello." A male voice answered.

"Sam! Hey it's Bella. I'm sorry to bother, do you know if Jacob is coming back?" I asked.

"He's on his way. He wanted to give you a surprise. I think his flight is arriving at 6:00 pm." He said.

"Ok, thank you Sam. Tell Emily I said HI."

"Sure thing, bye Bella." And the line went dead.

So Jacob's plane wasn't arriving until 6:00 pm. I had some hours to get everything straight and tell my daughter the truth.

I made my way to Alice's room; Edward was standing in the door. Looking more like a Greek god.

He turned and saw me, immediately a smile lit his face. He seemed calm, I on the other hand was more nervous then anything.

"Bella, relax. We're not confessing a murder here." He said.

"I know. But I-I, well Jacob is coming back at 6:00. I don't know whose side she'll take."

"I'm sure she'll understand and will take the best decision. After all she _is _our daughter." He smiled and took my breath away.

He leaned down to touch his lips to mine once more. He knocked the door. Jasper answered this time.

"Hey guys." He didn't look pleased. Edward and I made our way inside the room. It was bigger then the living room in my house.

"Bella your daughter beat me twice in chess. I must say, she truly is a Cullen." I felt blood leave my face. Had Renesmee heard that?

"Mommy!!!" Renesmee screamed, she came in through doors which lead to another room in the big suite.

"Hey baby, having fun?"

"Yes, mommy I won! Uncle Jasper didn't beat me." She said. Jumping with excitement. I just smiled to her.

"Honey, we must go now. There's something we should do." I said.

"Okay. Bye uncle Jasper, bye auntie Alice." She ran to my arms. And looked at Edward.

"Bella, relax. Everything is going to be fine." Alice said. I didn't even notice when she came in. Had she already seen it in a vision?

"Ok, thank you for taking care of her Alice." I said, and turned to say goodbye to Jasper. "Thank you Jasper."

'No problem. I'm up for rematch," Jasper said to Renesmee.

I walked to the door, Edward was already there opening it for me. He looked at me and smiled, my heart was beating so hard, even I could hear it.

We went down to the lobby and went to the restaurant. Edward of course didn't ask for anything. Instead he answered every question Renesmee had. He stopped dead when she asked.

"How do you know my mom?" My fork dropped down to my plate making a big noise.

"Baby come. There's something we should tell you." I said, hopping down the chair. Edward led us through the doors and took us to the lobby which was empty. It seemed like everyone was not comfortable in the hotel. Wonder why?

We sat down in the big sofa by the entrance. I looked straight to Renesmee's eyes as I told her the entire story about Edward and me. She didn't speak, just looked back from me to Edward. He stayed silent most of the time.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. But I never thought I would find him again, and the truth was too painful to tell you." I said. I was very nervous.

To my relief she smiled, and started to giggle.

"How is this funny?" I asked. Edward was restraining laughter himself.

"Momma, I knew Jacob wasn't my father. Auntie Alice told me a little bit of the story! And well, you sort of gave it away with the way you look at him mommy." she said. Sometimes I wondered if she really was 3 years old. She seemed even more mature then my own mother. Anger built in me, Alice was going to pay for this.

Edward suddenly grabbed Renesmee and sat her down in his lap, he moved himself so that he was sitting next to me and hugging us both.

"I love you, both of you. My true loves." He said, he kissed Renesmee in the forehead and kiss me in the lips.

"My daughter," he said looking at her, his eyes full of wonder. "Nessie, your mom and I are getting married. That way we'll be a real family. You'll meet Carlisle and Esme. Also Rosalie and Emmett. They'll absolutely love you."

"Cool." She said and ducked her head in Edwards's chest. "Daddy, are you ever leaving again?"

My eyes turned to Edward's face, he was looking at me. He grabbed a side of my face with his hand and looked at me. His eyes full of love and commitment.

"Never again, honey." I wasn't sure if he was telling Renesmee or me.

He kissed me, my head started to spin. He pulled back and put Renesmee between us.

"A real family," he said and touched his lips to mine again.

"Bella?" I broke from Edward's kiss and looked up.

Hell.

There in front of us was standing the man who had given me everything he had.

"_Jacob_," I said. I looked down, breathed and turned my gaze up to face what was coming next.

**Don't forget to leave your reviews and suggestions. Once again I'm sorry guys. I promise to update soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooooooooooooo long since I've updated, I just have been concentrating too much on my classes. I'm a junior in HS and well the ACT test it taking over my life. Please forgive me. Enjoy. **

I took Jacob to the bar and sat him down, I ordered two margaritas. They were his favorite.

"Bella, just because you know my favorite beverage, that doesn't mean you are forgiven." He said, pure hate ran through his words.

"Jacob—" I was saying when he stopped me.

" Bella, I knew you had always loved him but I never thought he would come back again," even though his words clearly emphasized on hate his tone suddenly changed to a soft murmur. "It's clear that you love him, and that he loves you. Renesmee seems happy about it. And even if you don't believe it, I'm------ _happy_ for you."

I was very confused; words wouldn't come out of my mouth. So he went on.

"While I was at La Push, something happened." He paused there, "You know almost every member of the pack has imprinted on someone, and even though I _had _you, it was impossible for it not to happen to me too. Emily's cousin came to visit, I swear Bella I couldn't control it, it was instantaneous, I wish I could've stopped it, but I did not. Bella—I have imprinted." He looked at me.

I felt a sudden rush, I did not recognize, was it anger? Fear? Excitement? I did not know.

He went on. "I actually came back to tell you that I need a divorce, I'm marrying her." At this I had to be surprised.

"Jacob," I began, "I will give you the divorce so you can get married, but first I have to apologize. Edward and I met again the day that we arrived, you know I hadn't had any contact with him wince he left Forks, and when we saw each other again we talked. Jacob he does love me, he left me for my benefit, and I have forgiven him. He has proposed," I flashed my ring at him. At this he _smiled?_

"Am I invited?" he teased.

"Jacob, please!" I said.

"Bella, you want to be free, I want to be free. There's no point on starting a fight, we both know what we want and we agree. I just hope we can still be friends though. I would really like to stay close to Renesmee even if it's not as her dad. I'm sure you and the bloodsucker will be happy. I will too." He stood up, grabbed my hands. I stood too. "Bella, I love you, but not that way. Please just say we can be friends and still be able to hang out. I will also like to meet Edward and all those bloodsuckers he calls family." His eyes seemed honest.

"Okay, I think its the best." I said,

We had talked about everything we needed to and we hadn't screamed once, as we walked to the lobby where everyone was waiting for us I thought about how happy I would be now that my best friend and my love were going to be able to get to know each other. I was happy, and I felt this happiness would last for ever.

As we entered the lobby Edward stood, I'm sure he read Jacob's mind because he smiled, Renesmee ran to us. We walked holding out hands, I let go of Jacobs to grab the cool hand of my love, my one and only. My Edward.

**Yeah, short. Sorry did not have a lot of time. Next chapter will probably be the last one. Don't forget to leave your comments. Bye.**


End file.
